The present invention is directed to a laminar flow air mover and more specifically to a centrifugal blower having forwardly curved blades inclined in the direction of the rotation of the impeller and having a conduit secured to the outlet of the centrifugal blower. A transversely extending baffle having a profile smaller than the outlet of the conduit is pivotally mounted in the outlet end of the conduit in such a manner so as to direct the entire flow of air from the centrifugal blower to any location in a trailer. The laminar air flow created by the assembly creates a coherent flow of air which is capable of moving substantial distances from the outlet of the conduit before dissipating.
Prior to the present invention radial fans were used to direct air into a trailer but such fans failed to create a coherent flow of air which would travel any substantial distance. Such fans are typically low pressure fans wherein the air flow dissipates quickly in a radial manner.